Pursuit
Pursuit is a Mission type exclusive to Archwing that has players pursue the enemy's ship to disable it and retrieve its Black box. Mechanics When the mission begins, a Grineer Courier will appear and players must give chase. First, Tenno must disable the engine room, focusing their fire on the Courier's aft-mounted central exhaust to disable it for a short time. Note the engines' exhaust trail reveals that there are two engines (upper and lower) and where they are located, but the central weakpoint is more consistent to hit. Once immobilized, the Courier will defend itself by deploying small heat-seeking mines, firing back with mounted turrets (either machine-guns or rocket launchers), and by summoning Dregs, Lancer Dregs, Dargyns, and Shield Dargyns as back-up. To capture the Courier ship, there are four small orange shield generators located in eight possible positions on the ship that must be destroyed in order to take control of the ship. However, the Courier moves at a very fast pace and can make sharp turns to avoid gunfire, as well as dropping large mines to scatter pursuers, making it difficult to damage the generators. Additionally, shield generator positions may vary and some of them are simply out of the line of fire while pursuing. The Courier's engines can be shot, which will dramatically slow down the ship after it takes enough damage and give an opening to eliminate the shield generators. However, the engines will eventually auto-repair and resume moving at full speeds; if this happens three times, the Courier will escape and the mission will fail. Once all the Courier's shield generators are destroyed, players can focus fire on the ship itself, disabling it completely. Players must then defend the Courier ship from being destroyed until the Lotus has retrieved the ship's black box. The Courier's turrets will become allied and fire at enemy ships. Rewards Tips *Odonata's Energy Shell negates Courier defenses quite effectively. *Amesha's Benevolent Decoy can heal the Courier and distract potential attackers once the Courier has been secured. *The Itzal's abilities: **Blink can help players catch up to the Courier very quickly, as well as changing vantage points for destroying the shield generators. **Penumbra can be used after the Courier is disabled to avoid enemy gunfire and the heat-seeking mines. **Cosmic Crush with its Augment, , can temporarily disable and repel enemy ships. **Fighter Escort can provide additional firepower while defending the Courier on the last phase. *The explosive shots can easily disable generators by firing near the engines instead of directly at it due to its AoE damage. *The can make short work of the power cores but may be difficult for some to hit such a small target. *The courier is susceptible to damage. *The fires a horizontal beam and has an innate punch through effect allowing players to fire shots that go through the Courier making it easy to bring down all systems with a few shots. Trivia *In Railjack missions, Outrider ships share largely the same model as Courier ships, including the shield generators. Patch History *Fixed ships in Archwing Pursuit missions flying in all directions except the one it’s supposed to be. *Improved the Grineer Courier’s flight navigation in Archwing Pursuit missions. }} Media Warframe Archwing Pursuit Pandora Saturn de:Verfolgung es:Persecución Category:Archwing Category:Missions